Szeroko zamkniętymi oczami
by Tayani
Summary: Nie wiesz, gdzie jesteś - nie wiesz, jak się tu znalazłaś. Pamiętasz tylko upadek, i... Czy to nie są przypadkiem zielone włosy? Krótka bzdurka dla Agni, z marimo w środku. Najlepszego!


**A/N: **Po jaką cholerę ja to publikuję, to nie wiem... Chyba tylko po to, żeby przekonać co po niektórych, że w dalszym ciągu jestem w stanie pisać w ojczystym języku :P

Krótkie opowiadanko, napisane dla **Agni **coby się z okazji swojej osiemnastki mogła pocałować z marimo. Najlepszego, honey!

One Piece uparcie pozostaje nie moją własnością. Ech...

* * *

**Szeroko zamkniętymi oczami...**

Upadek. To pierwsze co czujesz, z czego zdajesz sobie sprawę. I zanim masz szansę zastanowić się _dlaczego_; dlaczego zamiast łóżka masz pod sobą jedynie ciemną, atramentowo-czarną pustkę; dlaczego spadasz, bezsilnie próbując sięgnąć coś, _cokolwiek, _aby się zatrzymać; zanim masz szansę nawet o tym wszystkim pomyśleć – spadanie już się skończyło. Wylądowałaś i, choć nie jest to miłe uczucie, a ból w kręgosłupie z pewnością będzie dawał ci się we znaki – żyjesz. Jest się więc z czego cieszyć.

W dalszym ciągu nie otwierasz oczu, zaciśniętych mocno na czas spadania. Prawdę mówiąc, trochę się boisz, co zrozumiałe. Jednak wzrok to jedyny zmysł, który da się tak prosto wyłączyć, więc chcąc nie chcąc zdajesz sobie powoli sprawę ze swojego położenia. Plecy, na których przed chwilą boleśnie wylądowałaś, informują cię, jak twarde i niewygodne są deski pod tobą; nos zawiadamia cię o przyjemnym, słonym zapachu morza wszędzie wokół. Uszy raportują ciągły szum fal i odległe śmiechy. Słyszą też coś jeszcze – czyjś głos. Znajomy, a jednocześnie obcy – jak dźwięk głosu starego przyjaciela, którego słyszysz po raz pierwszy od lat, gdy jeszcze oboje byliście mali. A może jak głos narratora w ukochanej książce – zawsze ten sam, choć rozbrzmiewający tylko w twojej głowie. Wyobraź sobie, że go słyszysz. Wyobraź sobie, że mówi...

- Hej! Nic ci nie jest? Słyszysz mnie? Luffy, możesz się przymknąć i zawołać Choppera? Jakaś dziewczyna nam wpadła na pokład!

- A tobie co, glonie, do reszty odbiło? Schlałeś się w końcu tym cienkim sake? Jaka dziew... Oż kuźwa, on ma rację!

- Noż przecież mówię, ty kuku od siedmiu boleści.

Coś powiedział, ty szermierzyno trzeciej kategorii? Weź jej lepiej nie dotykaj; nie martw się, księżniczko! Twój rycerz już tu jest i zaraz cię uratuje!

Czujesz delikatne ręce, które chwytają cię pewnie pod kolanami i ramionami w ten sposób, że wszelkie siniaki, jakie ewentualnie mogłaś sobie nabić pozostają nieporuszone. Głowa automatycznie opada ci na pierś człowieka, który właśnie cię podniósł. Tkanina, o którą opiera się twój policzek jest miękka i przyjemna w dotyku; owija cię też woń pysznego jedzenia. To właśnie ten zapach pozwala ci w końcu zrozumieć, gdzie jesteś. Myśl jest tak nieprawdopodobna, _niemożliwa_, że odruchowo otwierasz oczy i gwałtownie odpychasz Sanji'ego. Bo wiesz już teraz, że to on cię podniósł; tak jak wiesz, że deski, na których wylądowałaś, należą do Going Merry, a odległe śmiechy – do Luffy'ego. Tak więc tamten znajomy głos musi należeć do...

Tak. Siedzi tam, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki, wsparty o burtę jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wiedziałaś go w tej pozycji już setki razy; czy to w mandze, czy na licznych fanartach, które od czasu do czasu przeglądasz. Ale nic nie mogło cię przygotować na to, jak Roronoa Zoro wygląda w rzeczywistości.

Najpierw widzisz jego oczy – ciemne, skoncentrowane. Wpatrują się w ciebie tak intensywnie; zdaje ci się, że dostrzegasz w nich błysk rozpoznania. Potem dostrzegasz włosy; te słynne zielone włosy, bardziej naturalne niż na jakimkolwiek obrazku spod pióra Ody. Skóra opalona na ciemny brąz, trzy złote kolczyki w lewym uchu, śnieżno-biała bluzka, zawiązana na ramieniu opaska, trzy katany. Wszystko to znasz, a mimo to wciąż nie możesz uwierzyć.

Nagle wąskie, dotąd zdumione usta szermierza otwierają się w uśmiechu. - Ha... No proszę. Postaw ją, kuk; dziewczyna wyraźnie ma się dobrze. I chyba woli moje towarzystwo od twojego.

Odwracasz głowę – choć niechętnie – by spojrzeć na Sanji'ego. Nie wypuścił się, nawet gdy go odepchnęłaś. Oczywiście, że nie. Doskonale rozumiesz, że ten chłopak z bladą, gładką cerą, kolorem oczu jak najpiękniejszy szafir i prostymi blond włosami to prawdziwy dżentelmen. On prędzej połamałby swoje cenne dłonie niż pozwolił ci upaść. Nie mówi ani słowa; uśmiecha się do ciebie delikatnie, choć widzisz, że komentarz Zoro mocno mu dopiekł. Jego jedyne widoczne oko skierowane jest tylko na ciebie; nie wiesz dlaczego – czy dlatego, że znasz charakter Sanji'ego na wylot, czy może dlatego, że widzisz w tym oku szczery podziw – dość, że w jednej chwili czujesz się naprawdę doceniona; bezpieczna; piękna.

- Czy chcesz, żebym cię postawił, mademoiselle?

Sanji jest słodki i czujesz, że mogłabyś spokojnie spędzić w jego ramionach resztę życia, ale mimo wszystko postanawiasz kiwnąć lekko głową. Niechętnie musisz przed sobą przyznać, że Zoro ma rację.

Kucharz zdaje się to rozumieć. Stawia cię na nogi tak, jak przed chwilą cię podniósł – ostrożnie, delikatnie. Jakbyś była ze szkła. Bez słowa, uśmiecha się raz jeszcze i odchodzi, zostawiając cię samą z zielonowłosym. Mówi szeptem, ale wyraźnie słyszysz, jak wypowiada twoje imię.

- To ty, prawda?

Odwracasz się do szermierza, zdumiona. Skąd wie, jak się nazywasz? I dlaczego na sam dźwięk tego głosu czujesz, że się rumienisz?

- Oj, nie bądź taka zdziwiona. Dobrze cię znam; już kilka razy tu byłaś, choć oni nigdy tego nie zauważyli. Ty też pewnie nawet nie zdawałaś sobie z tego sprawy. Ale ja cię czuję, wiesz? Każdy mój ruch, każda nasza przygoda... Czuję, że jesteś tam ze mną, że nas wspierasz. To daje mi siłę. Dziękuję, dziewczyno.

Uśmiecha się do ciebie. Znowu. Wszystko, co mówi, ma pewien sens. Jeżeli czytasz o jego przygodach, to oczywiste, że przeżywasz je razem z nim. Ale mimo wszystko...

- Tak... - powiedział, wstając, jakby potrafił czytać ci w myślach. - Jeżeli myśli o nas ktoś, komu jesteśmy bardzo bliscy... Kto jest _dla nas_ bardzo bliski... To czujemy jego obecność, nawet będąc w innym świecie. - Zoro przysunął się do ciebie, mówiąc to. Ty, z kolei, nie możesz się ruszyć. Coś w tych ciemnych oczach trzyma cię w miejscu, fascynuje. Jego ręce, szorstkie od nieustannego treningu, okalają twoją twarz; jest tak blisko, że niemal stykacie się nosami.

- To nie w porządku, że _wy_ możecie odwiedzać nasz świat, kiedy i jak wam się podoba. Ja też chciałbym zobaczyć twój. Pobyć tam chwilę. Pobyć _z tobą_... - jego głos nie jest nawet szeptem, ale wciąż go słyszysz. Słowa wypowiedziane tak delikatnie, że są tylko westchnieniem na twoich wargach.

- Czy... czy pozwolisz mi pójść z tobą? Do twojego świata?

Udaje ci się wykonać tylko pół kiwnięcia głową; potem, jego wąskie usta są na twoich, i nie myślisz już o niczym; no może tylko o tym, że Zoro całuje niesamowicie.

- Wstawaj!

Nagle, wszystko się skończyło. Słyszysz twoją mamę, jak woła na ciebie z kuchni. Z jękiem zamykasz ponownie oczy, próbując przywołać ostatnie wspomnienia tego snu; wspomnienie cudownych ust i zielonych włosów.

- Już wstaję! - odkrzykujesz po chwili. I faktycznie wstajesz, w bardzo złym humorze.

Na szczęście, zły humor kończy się w momencie, w którym widzisz, jak z salony przylegającego do twojego pokoju wymyka się znajoma, umięśniona postać w ręczniku wokół talii i z wodą kapiącą z cudownie zielonych włosów. Zoro odwraca się do ciebie z uśmiechem. - No wstałaś, nareszcie! Ok. Plan jest taki. Ja poszukam czegoś do ubrania, a ty przez ten czas wymyślisz, jak wyjaśnić swojej mamie fakt, że w twoim pokoju jest obcy, zielonowłosy chłopak. - Zoro praktycznie zachichotał na widok twojej twarzy. - No, a co to za zdziwiona mina? Chyba nie myślałaś, że cię puszczę tak samotnie z powrotem? O nie, kochanie. Mam zamiar zobaczyć ten wasz świat. No, a przynajmniej tą osławioną 'szkołę'. I, jak już tu jestem... - zdążyłaś wstać z łóżka, a szermierz postanowił to wykorzystać, dając ci kolejnego buziaka na 'dzień dobry' – to nie mam zamiaru zostawiać cię samej. Nawet na minutę.


End file.
